Picking On Grace
by touche-danno
Summary: When Danny learns that Grace is being bullied by some teenagers on her bus, he calls Steve to babysit then takes care of business.
1. Chapter 1

Hi :) This is a story involving Danny, Grace and Steve and what happens when you pick on Danny's kid...

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO CBS ANS WHOEVER ELSE THEY BELONG TO

P.S. I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors...Enjoy :)

Grace Williams tried to concentrate on her homework as she sat on her noisy school bus. She knew that today she got to be with her Danno, so she wanted to get her homework done as quick as possible. Too bad that the high schoolers on her bus didn't exactly have the same idea.

"Hey, little twerp." One of the boys leaned over the back of the seat she was sitting in. She looked up from her math paper, her brown eyes scanning his older face. She was currently sitting alone in her seat, her pink backpack sitting next to her.

"Hey," Another boy spoke beside her. Grace's head snapped up to look at him. Both of these boys looked very similar, dark eyes and dark hair. "My brother is talking to you." The boy spoke again. This time as he spoke, he knocked Grace s backpack onto the floor, causing some of her other notebooks to spilling out.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked, but both boys ignored her question.

The boy beside her leaned over her, looking at what she was working on. Grace scrunched her nose up and moved to the side, as far away from both of the boys as possible. But also, she failed to realized she had backed herself into a corner.

"What'cha got here, girl?" The boy asked beside her, snatching the notebook right out of her tiny fists.

"Hey, give that back!" Grace demanded, her dark eyes flashing with anger.

"Give it back!" The boy behind her mocked her. "Give it back, Randy!" Randy, the boy beside her apparently, laughed with the boy behind him. They laughed like it was the funniest thing since her Uncle Steve threw a guy in a shark tank. Grace smiled on the inside at the memory, but knitted her eyebrows together on the outside.

"I said give it back." Grace spoke again, her voice a bit stronger this time.

"Ohh, Joey, should we give back?" Randy spoke.

"Nahh." Joey shook his head.

"Well, what should we do with it?" Randy asked, though Grace had a feeling they already knew what they were gonna do with it.

"Maybe we should rip it up?" Joey suggested as he smiled devilishly at Grace.

"No, I need that!" Grace exclaimed, her hands darting out to grab her notebook. She grabbed a firm grip on her notebook and held on tight. "Please, give it back!" Randy looked over and Joey and they both laughed. Grace knew she had to get her homework back if she didn't want Danno to worry about anything and if she wanted to continue to keep her good grades in school. As the boys were distracted by laughing at her, she ripped the two pages out of the notebook that had her homework on it. The boys stopped laughing and looked at her.

"What do you think you re doing?" Randy asked.

"I'm getting my homework back." She answered as she folded her homework up neatly and held in in the palm of her hand.

"I don't like your attitude." Joey commented, putting a hand in her long brown hair-which she had decided to wear down today-and pulled her hair up and back.

Grace cried out in pain loudly as her hair was pulled up and her bottom left the sat, but her scream was lost in the others of the children on the bus.

"I don t either." Randy agreed.

"Let me go!" Grace cried.

"Come on, Joey." Randy said as he stood. "This is our stop anyway." Joey roughly threw Grace into the side of the bus. Her back slammed into the side out the bus and she winced out in pain. Randy threw Grace's notebook at her and in landed on her stomach. She looked up at the two as their dark hair bobbed off the bus.

Grace sniffled as she tried not to cry. She bent down and picked up her backpack, sliding the items that spilled out back in and zipped it up. She put the notebook that she had been doing her homework in back on her lap and unfolded her homework and continued on it. She stilled had a few more stops before hers and she still had to get her homework done so she could spend time with Danno. It was harder this time to concentrate though because of the growing pain in her back and the already fully present pain in the top of her skull.

Right after Grace had finished and put away her homework, her stop was the next one. Lightly setting her heavy backpack on, she stood as the bus stopped. She winced slightly, her back not liking the feel of the backpack on her recently pained back. Even through the pain, Grace still smiled because she was happy she got to spend the day with her Danno.  
Grace walked down the bus alley quickly, smiling at her bus driver as she hopped down the stairs. Grace walked down the street carefully, trying not to let her backpack bounce on her back too much. She made it to her Danno's driveway quick enough, smiling as she saw him walk out of the door just in time to see her emerge.

"Danno!" She smiled as she walked slowly up to him.

His eyebrows furrowed at her as he kneeled down to her eye level. "You okay, Monkey?" He asked, concern filling his blue eyes.

Grace smiled. "I'm okay, Danno." She reached her small arms up around his neck and pulled herself to him, hugging him tightly.

Danny wrapped his arms around her back immediately and hugged her tightly as well. Grace winced softly in his ear and he pulled back to look at her.

"Grace, what's wrong?" The look in Danny s eyes told Grace she needed to tell him what was going on, no matter what it was.

Grace took a shaky breath. "Well, uhm, these boys in high school on the bus took my homework."

A brief look of anger flashed in Danny's eyes. "Took your-what do you mean?"

Grace sighed and moved out of his grasp. She grabbed his hand as she stood up. "They took my homework while I was working on it. It s okay Danno, I got it back."

Grace led him to the house and while she was walking in front of him Danny noticed a small rats nest in her hair. "What happened to your hair?"

Grace stopped and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Uhm...one of them...grabbed me." Grace spoke quietly, looking down at her feet.

Danny's eyes widened. Grabbed her? What did she mean someone grabbed her? "Grabbed you? By your hair?"

Grace just nodded slowly.

"Did they do anything else?" Danny tried to push down his anger and be comforting to his daughter as he gathered all the information he could.

Grace didn't say anything, still looking down at her suddenly fascinating shoes.

"Grace, please tell me." He spoke, his patience running thin. Not with her, but with trying to contain his anger.

"The one that grabbed me...when he let me go he kind of...threw me." She admitted quietly as she tried to keep her tears in her eyes.

Danny's eyebrows shot up. "He _threw_ you?"

"Into the side of the bus." Her voice continued to grow quieter and quieter as she spoke.

"The side-okay." Danny shook his head. "Okay, Grace. Let's go inside." Danny said as he led his daughter in his house. He closed the door behind his as he led her into the living room.

"Let me see your back, honey." Danny spoke softly to her as he got down on his knees.

Grace held her breath and pulled the hem of her baby blue shirt upward just high enough to Danny could see her back. She turned her back to him to let him see what she knew would probably be there.

Danny's eyes raked over her back. They darkened at what they saw. There, on his daughters slim body, was a big forming purple bruise. Danny closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. "Okay honey, you can put your shirt down now." Danny said quietly.

Grace put her shirt down and then walked over to the couch and sat down.

Danny sighed heavily as he whipped his phone out of his pocket. He held down speed dial number 2 and in two rings a familiar voice spoke out on the other end of the line. "McGarrett."

"Hey, Steve." Danny started, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting his eyes flutter shut. "Do you think you can drop by real quick?"

"Drop bye? What for?" Steve asked, though he was already grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"I need you to watch Grace while I step out."

Grace looked up at her dad at the sound of her name.

"What do you need to step out for, Danny?" Steve asked yet another question.

"There's something I have to take care of." Danny answered simply, glancing down at a worried Grace as he spoke.

"Danny, you're starting to sound like me with all of these answers that mean nothing. What s going on?"

Danny let out a long, shaky sigh and then continued to talk to his partner. "Someone is picking on Grace."

"'Picking on Grace', what do you mean 'picking on Grace'?" Danny could hear the concern mixed with a bit of anger in Steve's voice.

"Some kids on her bus."

"I'll be there in five." Steve said quickly then hung up.

Danny took the phone away from his face and looked at it for a second before he put it back in his pocket.

"What are you gonna do, Danno?" Grace asked from her seat on the couch.

"I'm going to make sure they don't bother you again." He answered and she nodded. "What are their names?" He asked, his light eyes darting into her dark.

"Randy and Joey, I think." Grace responded as Danny took a seat beside her. "They also look alike, so they might be brothers. I think I heard one of them mention they were..."

Danny nodded, taking it in. "Do you know where they live?"

"They get off of the bus at Makani Drive." Grace answered. "I think." She looked down, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Okay." Danny nodded and wrapped his arms lightly around Grace's shoulders. He leaned over a placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Danno's gonna take care of it." Grace nodded and leaned into him. She finally let some of her tears out. He held her closer under his arm as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

True to his word, a few minutes later Steve came through the door and into the house.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace smiled as she sprang off the couch and over to her Navy SEAL uncle.

"Hey, Gracie." He smiled as he bent down to hug her. He picked her up and set her on his hip. After whipping a few tears away from her pretty little face, he placed a quick kiss to her temple before looking over at Danny-who was now making his way to the door.

"I'll be back soon." Danny looked back at the two before leaving them in his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi :) This is a story involving Danny, Grace and Steve and what happends when you pick on Danny's kid...

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO CBS ANS WHOEVER ELSE THEY BELONG TO

P.S. I apologize if there are any spelling or grammer errors...Enjoy :)

After Danny left, Steve carried Gracie around to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. "You okay, Gracie?" Steve asked, his blue eyes raking over her face with concern.

Grace nodded. "I'm okay. But my back and my head still hurt."

Steve narrowed his eyebrows. "You mean, these guys actually touched you?"

Grace nodded again.

Oh, Steve did not like this.

"But it s okay." A smile grew on her face. "Danno's gonna take care of it."

It was Steve s turn to nod. "That he will." Steve's hand went around to the back of her head, petting her gently. "Hey, you got a hairbrush, baby girl?"

Grace nodded.

"Can you go get it for me?" Steve asked.

Without question, Grace nodded and hopped off his lap and ran down the hall towards her room. She came back quickly, holding a pick brush with a fluffy patch of zebra print on the back.

Steve smiled as she handed it to him. "Come here, Sweetie." He motioned for her to get back on his cargo pants clad lap. When she did, he sat her down facing away from him and he began to work on the knot in her hair that the boy had left.

Grace winced a little bit as he gently worked the knot out of her hair.

"I'm sorry, honey." He murmured as he continued working.

Once he finally got it out, he still continued to brush her long hair. "You have beautiful hair, Gracie." He smiled, trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks, Uncle Steve." She smiled too as he continued to brush her hair.

It felt so good to Gracie to have someone brush her hair like this. It was nice and relaxing and it kept her mind off of whatever her Danno was doing at the moment.

Danny drove down the street in his camaro, unable to fathom the fact that someone did this to his little girl. He wondered how long this has been going on or if this was the first time. Where did two highschool boys get off on picking on a little girl?

Danny s hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he sped down the street and towards Makani Drive. Danny's camaro came to a stop at his destination in under three or four minutes. Putting the car in park, he took in the area around him. It was a nice enough looking neighborhood. Despite the fact two guys from around here were picking on his kid.

Danny heard some commotion coming from his left that brought him out of his thoughts. He saw two dark haired boys that looked to be in high school and a kid about the same age as Grace with them. Danny watched carefully as the boys laughed and then pushed the younger blonde kid. Anger shot up inside him when he realized that these guys must be the ones he s looking for.

"Yo!" He called out as he threw the door open of his car and got out. "Are you two Randy and Joey?"

"Who's askin'?" Joey sneered at him, pushing the little kid to the ground.

"Five-0." Danny sneered back at him as he flashed his badge. "And the father of the little girl you slammed into the side of the bus this afternoon."

Randy s eyes widened while Joey just smirked.

"Yeah?" Joey asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah." Danny nodded up at him as he bent down to help the boy up. "You okay, son?"

The boy nodded as Danny pulled him to his feet.

"Okay." Danny patted the boy on the back. "Go home, kid."

The boy nodded and glanced up at the two boys. Joey made a face at him and the boy ran off quickly in the direction of his home.

Danny was quiet for a moment as he sized the two boys up. Sticking his bottom jaw out slightly, he crossed his arms over his chest and just stood there.

"What do you want?" Joey asked, crossing his arms over his chest as well and looking Danny up and down.

Danny smiled sarcastically. "What do _I_ want?" He pointed to himself. "_What_ do _I want_?" Danny uncrossed his arms and took a step towards the two. "I'll tell you what I want. I want this world to be a _decent_ place. You know what _decent_ means, boys? I highly doubt it by the looks of you."

This time Randy spoke up. "Hey, chill, dude!"

"I'll _chill_," Danny pushed both of them back a bit and took another step towards them. "When this is over. Now, back to the word of the day: decent." Danny paused and put the palms of his hands together. "_Decent_ means letting my daughter ride home on the bus and not be picked on my a couple of _shmucks_ like you two. _Decent_ means I should beat the crap out of both of you for what you did to my daughter. But I won t. 'Cause I'm a cop. And I'm _decent_." Danny paused again and folded his hands over his chest again. "For the first time. If I _ever_," Danny pointed at them with three fingers while making his index finger and thumb into a circle, "_Hear_ of you two even _looking_ at my daughter again, I will find you both. Do you understand?" Danny rose his eyebrows, looking between the boys.

Randy, the younger of the two brothers and apparently the more sensible one, nodded. "Yes sir. It won't happen again."

"Okay." Danny nodded. "Good." Danny said before turning around and beginning to walk away before Joey's words stopped him dead in his tracks. "What did you say?" Danny turned back around, his voice dangerously low.

"I said," Joey started cockily. "What if I don't wanna quit messing with her? She's awful fun to mess with, your daughter."

"Shut up, Joey!" Randy said from beside him, hitting him in the arm.

Danny walked up to Joey slowly. "You are an idiot and a shmuck all wrapped up in one," Danny pushed him back. "Big," Danny pushed him again. "Coward."

"Coward?" Joey asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, that's right, a coward. And you know why? Because you pick on kids younger than you. Little kids who can t fight against you. But you know who can fight you?" Danny paused and stepped closer to Joey. His voice dropped down to a whisper as he put his mouth near Joey's ear. "_I can_." Danny pulled back. "You're gonna wanna remember that." And with that, Danny left the two boys there, scared out of there minds.

When Danny arrived home, he was happy to see that Grace was calmed down. So calmed down that she had fallen asleep.

"She fell asleep?" Danny whispered to Steve as he walked toward the two of them on the couch and joined them.

"Yeah." Steve nodded as he rubbed his hand in small circles on her back where the bruise was. "While I was brushing her hair, actually."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You were brushing her hair?"

"Yeah." Steve nodded, holding up the hairbrush he still hand in his hand that wasn't comforting Grace.

A smile smile tugged at Danny s lips. "That's actually pretty sweet of you, babe."

"What, do you think I m incapable of being sweet?" Steve rose an eyebrow.

"Well, not now." Danny gestured towards his sleeping daughter.

Steve shook his head and laughed quietly before growing serious. "What did you do to the kid?"

Danny sighed heavily. "Well, there were two of them. One cooperated and one I had to scare the living daylights out of."

"Well, did it work?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean 'did it work'? Of course it worked!" Danny exclaimed quietly so he wouldn't wake Grace.

"Okay, okay." Steve rose his hand with the hairbrush in it. "Just askin', babe."

"They won't touch her again." Danny started. "I made it perfectly clear to the both of them that I they did I would take em down."

"You didn't happen to mention you had a SEAL buddy as backup, did ya?" Steve looked over at him.

"Nope. Didn't have to." Danny answered simply. "Though, I did mention I was Five-0."

"How come you didn't mention me?"

"I told you, I didn't need to."

"But you did need to mention you were Five-0?"

"One of the shmucks asked who I was so I flashed my badge."

"Still could've mentioned me."

"Okay, how bout this. If it ever happens again, I ll bring you along. Deal?"

Steve smiled. "Deal."

The next Monday after school ended, Grace got on the bus and sat in the seat she normally sat at. She got out her homework to do because one of her friends was having a pool party today and she didn't want to worry about having any homework, just like on Friday when she got to spend a whole weekend with her Danno.  
Half way through her homework, Grace looked up. She had just realized she hadn't been bothered this whole time she was doing her homework. She scanned the bus for the two brothers that had hurt her three days before. They were sitting a few seats behind her when they normally sat in the seat directly behind her so they could pick on her.  
She caught Joey's dark eyes and he quickly looked away as if he was scared. Grace turned around and smiled to herself as she continued to work on her homework.

Her Danno truly could do anything.

Well, I hope y'all liked it! Hope I wrote all the characters well and everything...anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
